La lista
by Lux Havsanglar
Summary: Hay personas que esperan toda la vida para encontrar a su alma gemela, pero este no es el caso de Harry y Ginny. Ginny no sabía que sería de ella sin Harry. Nadie lo sabía. Así fue como comenzó "la lista"..., como una broma.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola me llamo Grez, y es mi primera historia, como soy nueva en esto no me decidía que escribir así que comencé por esta historia, basada en el libro "Posdata te Amo" espero les guste.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

***.*.***

Ginny hundió la nariz en el suéter azul de algodón y un olor familiar la golpeó de inmediato: un abrumador desconsuelo le cerró el estómago y le partió el corazón. Le subió un hormigueo por la parte superior del cuello y un nudo en la garganta amenazó con asfixiarla. Le entró el pánico. Aparte del leve murmullo del frigorífico y de los ocasionales sonidos de las tuberías, en la casa reinaba el silencio. Estaba sola. Tuvo una arcada de bilis y corrió al cuarto de baño, donde cayó de rodillas ante el retrete.

Harry se había ido y jamás regresaría. Ésa era la realidad. Nunca volvería a acariciar la suavidad de su pelo azabache, a intercambiar en secreto una broma con él durante una cena con sus amigos, a recordar sus aventuras en Hogwarts, a lloriquearle al llegar a casa tras una dura jornada en el trabajo porque necesitaba algo tan simple como un brazo; nunca volvería a compartir la cama con él, ni la despertarían en la madrugada sus idas al baño; golpeándose con cada cosa que se topara porque olvido ponerse sus anteojos ni cada mañana sus ataques de sonoros estornudos, ni reiría con él hasta dolerle la barriga, nunca volverían a discutir sobre a quién le tocaba levantarse para apagar la luz del dormitorio. Lo único que le quedaba eran un puñado de recuerdos y una imagen de su rostro, que día tras día iba haciéndose más vaga.

Su plan había sido muy sencillo: pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Un plan que todo su círculo consideró de lo más factible. Nadie dudaba de que fueran grandes amigos, amantes y almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas. Pero dio la casualidad de que un día el destino cambió de parecer.

El final había llegado demasiado pronto. Después de quejarse de una migraña durante varios días, Harry considero seriamente seguir el consejo de Ginny y fue a visitar a su médico. Lo hizo un miércoles aprovechando la hora del almuerzo. El médico pensó que el dolor de cabeza de se debía al estrés o al cansancio, incluso llegó a creer en el peor de los casos que eran secuelas de la pelea que había tenido con Voldemort diez años atrás. A Harry no le gustó nada aquello. Le molestaba la idea de que un suceso tan del pasado, le siguiera causando problemas, que acaso no le había bastado con resentirlo desde su nacimiento, hasta la muerte de éste. No debería haberse preocupado, pues resultó que su problema no residía en algún trauma referente a la batalla con Voldemort, sino al tumor que estaba creciendo en su cerebro.

Ginny tiró de la cadena del retrete y, temblando por lo fríos que estaban los azulejos del suelo, se puso de pie. Harry sólo tenía veintisiete años. Ni cientos de mortifagos, ni Voldemort habían sido capaces de acabar con él, a pesar de sus múltiples ataques, batallas con diferentes enemigos , siempre había salido bien librado, después de haber terminado la guerra, Harry siempre se mostro fuerte y gozaba de suficiente salud. Cuando ya estaba enfermo bromeaba a propósito de haber vivido con demasiada prudencia. Debería haber tomado drogas muggles, haber bebido en exceso y viajado más junto a Ginny, tendría que haber saltado de aviones, y hacerle el amor a Ginny en plena caída… _la lista_ seguía. Aunque él se riera de todo eso, Ginny veía pesar y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Arrepentimiento por las cosas para las que nunca había sabido tener tiempo, los lugares que nunca había visitado, y pesar por la pérdida de experiencias futuras. ¿Acaso lamentaba la vida que había llevado con ella? Ginny jamás dudó de que la amara, pero temía que tuviera la impresión de haber desperdiciado un tiempo precioso.

Hacerse mayor se convirtió en algo que Harry deseaba desesperadamente lograr, dejando así de ser un hecho inevitable y temido. _Una de las cosas que mayor miedo de le causaba. _¡Qué presuntuosos habían sido ambos al no considerar nunca que hacerse mayor constituyese un logro y un desafío! Los dos habían querido evitar envejecer a toda costa.

Ginny vagaba de una habitación a otra mientras sorbía lagrimones salados. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e irritados y la noche parecía no tener fin. Ningún lugar en la casa le proporcionaba el menor consuelo. Los muebles que contemplaba sólo le devolvían los inhóspitos silencios. Anheló que el sofá tendiera los brazos hacia ella, pero tampoco éste se dio por aludido.

A Harry no le hubiese gustado nada esto, pensó Exhaló un hondo suspiro, se enjuagó las lágrimas y procuró recobrar un poco de sentido común. No, a Harry no le hubiese gustado en absoluto.

Igual que cada noche durante las últimas semanas, Ginny se sumió en un profundo sueño poco antes del alba. Cada día despertaba incómodamente acomodada en un lugar distinto; hoy le tocó el turno al sofá. Una vez más, fue la llamada telefónica de un familiar o un amigo preocupado la que la despertó. Probablemente pensaran que no hacía más que dormir. ¿Por qué no la llamaban mientras vagaba con desgana por la casa como un zombi, registrando las habitaciones en busca de… de qué?¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

¿Diga? – contestó adormilada. Tenía la voz ronca de tanto llorar, pero ya hacía bastante tiempo que no se molestaba en disimular, su mejor amigo se había ido para siempre y nadie parecía comprender que ninguna cantidad de maquillaje, aire fresco o de compras iba a llenar el vacío de su corazón.

Oh, perdona, cariño, ¿te eh despertado? – preguntó la voz inquieta de su madre a través de la línea.

Siempre ah sido la misma conversación. Cada mañana su madre llamaba para ver si había sobrevivido a la noche en soledad. Siempre temerosa de despertarla y no obstante, aliviada al oírla respirar, a salvo al constatar que su hija menor se había enfrentado a los fantasmas nocturnos.

No, sólo estaba recostada en el sofá, no te preocupes.  
Siempre la misma respuesta.

Tu padre y Ron han salido y estaba pensando en ti cielo.

¿Por qué aquella voz tranquilizadora y comprensiva conseguía siempre que se le saltaran las lágrimas? Imaginaba el rostro preocupado de su madre, el ceño fruncido, la frente arrugada por la inquietud. Pero eso no sosegaba a Ginny. En realidad hacía que recordara por qué estaban preocupados y que no deberían estarlo. Todo tendría que ser normal. Harry debería estar allí junto a ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco e intentando hacerla reír mientras su madre le hablaba de cosas que a Ginny no le interesaban. Un sinfín de veces GInny había tenido que pasarle el teléfono a Harry, incapaz de contener el ataque de risa. Entonces él seguía la charla, ignorando a Ginny mientras ésta daba brincos alrededor de la cama, haciendo muecas y bailes estrafalarios para captar su atención, cosa que rara vez conseguía.

Siguió toda la conversación contestando casi con monosílabos, oyendo sin escuchar una sola palabra.

Hace un día precioso, Ginny. Te sentaría bien salir a dar un paseo al parque. Respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Sí… supongo que sí. – otra vez el aire fresco, la presunta solución a sus problemas.

Igual paso por ahí más tarde y charlamos un rato.

No, gracias, mamá. Estoy bien.

Silencio.

Bueno, pues nada… llámame si cambias de idea. Estoy libre todo el día.

De acuerdo.

Otro silencio.

Gracias de todos modos – agregó Ginny.

De nada. En fin… cuídate, cariño.

Lo haré.

Ginny estaba a punto de colgar el auricular pero volvió a oír la voz de su madre.

Ah, Ginny, por poco me olvido. Ese sobre sigue aquí, ya sabes, ese que te comenté. Está en la mesa de la cocina. Lo digo por si quieres recogerlo. Lleva aquí semanas y puede que sea importante.

Lo dudo mucho. Lo más probable es que sea otra tarjeta de pésame.

No, me parece que no lo es cariño. La carta va dirigida a ti y encima de tu nombre pone… Espera, no cuelgues, que voy a buscarla…

Ginny oyó como el golpe seco del auricular, el crujido de la vieja madera avisándole que su madre se alejaba hacía la mesa, el chirrido de una silla arrastrada por el suelo, el crujido cada vez más fuerte y por fin la voz de su madre al coger de nuevo el teléfono.

¿Sigues ahí?

Si.

Muy bien, en la parte superior pone _"la lista". _No sé muy bien qué significa, cariño. Valdría la pena que le echaras…

Ginny dejó caer el teléfono.

***.*.***

**n/a: Espero les haya gustado... agradecería eternamente sus comentarios, dudas, reclamaciones.**

**(1) después de la caída de Voldemort el nuevo ministro decidió emplear artefactos**_**muggles**_**a la comunidad mágica, para un servicio más rápido y efectivo, así que se encontraran con teléfonos, autos, televisores.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Historia basada en el libro _Posdata te amo._**

**2.**

- ¡Harry, apaga la luz!

Ginny reía tontamente mientras miraba a su marido desnudarse delante de ella. Éste bailaba por la habitación haciendo un striptease, desabrochándose lentamente la camisa blanca de algodón con sus dedos de pianista, así le gustaba llamarlos a Ginny por ser largos y delgados. Arqueó la ceja izquierda hacia Ginny y dejó que la camisa le resbalara por los hombros, la cogió al vuelo con la mano derecha y la hizo girar por encima de la cabeza.

Ginny rió otra vez.

- ¿Qué apague la luz? ¡Qué dices! ¿Y perderte de todo esto?

Harry sonrío con picardía mientras flexionaba los músculos. No era un hombre vanidoso aunque tenía mucho de lo que presumir, pensó Ginny. Tenía cuerpo fuerte y estaba en plena forma, las piernas largas y musculosas gracias a las horas que pasaba en su trabajo como auror. Su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura bastaba para que Ginny se sintiera segura cuando él adoptaba una actitud protectora junto a su cuerpo de metro setenta y siete.  
No obstante, lo que más le gustaba era que al abrazarlo podía apoyar la cabeza justo debajo del mentón, de modo que notase el leve soplido de su aliento en el pelo haciéndole cosquillas.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando se bajo los calzoncillos, los atrapó con la punta del pie y los lanzó hacia ella, aterrizando en su cabeza.

- Bueno, al menos aquí debajo está más oscuro. – Ginny se echó a reír.

Siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla reír. Cuando llegaba a casa, cansada y enojada después del trabajo, él se mostraba comprensivo y escuchaba sus lamentos. Rara vez discutían, y cuando lo hacían era por estupideces que luego les hacían reír, como quién había dejado encendida la luz del porche todo el día o quién se había olvidado de conectar la alarma por la noche.

Harry terminó su striptease y se zambulló en la cama. Se acurrucó a su lado, metiendo los pies congelados debajo de sus piernas para entrar en calor.

- ¡Aaay! ¡Harry, tienes los pies como cubitos de hielo! – Ginny sabía que aquella postura significaba que tenía la intención de de moverse un centímetro. – Harry…

- Ginny … - la imitó él.

- ¿No te estás olvidando de algo?

- Creo que no – contestó Harry con picardía.

- La luz.

- Ah, sí, la luz. – dijo con voz soñolienta, y soltó un falso ronquido.

- ¡Harry!

- Anoche tuve que levantarme a apagarla, si no recuerdo mal – arguyó Harry.

- Sí, ¡pero estabas de pie justo al lado del interruptor hace un segundo!

- Sí… hace un segundo – repitió el con voz soñolienta.

Ginny suspiró. Detestaba tener que levantarse cuando ya estaba cómoda y calientita en la cama, pisar el suelo frío de madera y luego regresar a tientas y a ciegas por la habitación a oscuras. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaporbación.

- No puedo hacerlo siempre yo, ¿sabes, Gin? Quizás algún día yo no esté aquí y… ¿qué harás entonces?

- Pediré a mi nuevo marido que lo haga – contestó enfurruñada, tratando de apartar a patadas sus píes fríos.

- ¡Ja!

- Oh me acordaré de hacerlo yo misma antes de acostarme – añadió Ginny.

Harry soltó un bufido.

- Dudo mucho que así sea, amor mío. Tendré que dejarte un mensaje al lado del interruptor antes de irme para que no se te olvide.

- Muy amable de tu parte, aunque preferiría que te limitaras a dejarme tu dinero – replicó Ginny.

- Y una nota en la caldera de la calefacción – prosiguió Harry.

Ginny rió sarcásticamente.

- Y en el cartón de la leche.

- Eres muy gracioso, Harry.

- Ah, y también en las ventanas, para que no las abras y se dispare la alarma por las mañanas.

- Oye, si crees que sin ti seré tan incompetente, ¿por qué no me dejas en tu testamento una lista de las cosas que tengo que hacer?

- No es mala idea – dijo Harry, y se echó a reír.

- Muy bien, entonces yo apago la maldita luz.

- Ginny se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, hizo una mueca al pisar el gélido suelo y apagó la luz. Tendió los brazos en la oscuridad y avanzó lentamente de regreso a la cama.

- ¿Hola? Ginny, ¿Te has perdido? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Oh ahí? ¿Oh ahí? – vociferó Harry a la habitación a oscuras.

- Sí, estoy… ¡Ay! – gritó Ginny al golpearse un dedo del pie contra la pata de la cama - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Que te jodan, tarado!

Harry soltó una risa burlona debajo del edredón.

- Número dos de mi lista: cuidado con la pata de la cama…

-Oh, cállate, Harry, y deja de ponerte morboso – le espetó Ginny, tocándose el pie con la mano.

- ¿Quieres que te lo cure con un beso? – preguntó Harry

- No, ya está bien. – respondió Ginny con impostada tristeza – bastará con que los meta aquí para calentarlos…

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Merlín, están congelados!

Ginny rió de nuevo.

Así fue como surgió la broma de la lista. Era una idea simple y tonta que no tardaron en compartir con sus amigos más íntimos, Ron y Hermione. Era Ron quien había convencido a Ginny de regresar con Harry después de la Batalla Final argumentando que Harry la dejo por temor de que Voldemort le hiciera algún daño, como acto de nobleza, y que ahora que todo había terminado deberían darse una segunda oportunidad. Tras días de incesante debate y reuniones de urgencia con sus amigas, Ginny finalmente accedió. "Oh, vamos, Ginny – la había apremiado Hermione –, es el hombre más valiente del mundo mágico, y al menos no tiene la cara llena de pecas como Ron.

Cuánto envidiaba Ginny a Hermione ahora mismo. Hermione y Ron se casaron el mismo año que ella y Harry, con diecisiete años, Ginny era la menor del grupo; el resto tenía dieciocho. Alguien dijo que era demasiado joven y la sermoneó insistiendo en que, a su edad, debería ver el mundo y disfrutar de la vida. En vez de eso, Harry y Ginny recorrieron juntos el mundo. Tenían mucho más sentido hacerlo así, ya que cuando no estaban… juntos, Ginny sentía como si a su cuerpo le faltara un órgano vital.

El día de la boda distó mucho de ser el mejor de su vida. Como casi todas las niñas, había soñado con una boda de cuento de hadas, con un vestido de princesa y un hermoso día soleado en un lugar romántico, rodeada de sus seres queridos. Imaginaba que la recepción sería la mejor noche de su vida y se veía bailando con todos sus amigos y ex compañeros de Hogwarts, siendo la admiración de la concurrencia y sintiéndose alguien especial. La realidad fue bastante distinta.

Despertó en la madriguera a los gritos de ¡No encuentro la corbata! (su padre) y ¡Tengo el pelo hecho un asco! (su madre). Y el mejor de todos: ¡Parezco una vaca lechera! ¡Cómo voy a asistir a esta estúpida boda con este aspecto! ¡Me moriría de vergüenza! ¡Bill, mira cómo estoy! Ginny ya puede ir buscándose otra dama de honor porque, lo que es yo, no pienso moverme de la casa. ¡Fred devuélveme el puto secador, que aún no he terminado! (Esta inolvidable declaración salió de la boda de su cuñada Fleur, quien por petición de su madre había sido una de sus damas de honor, cada dos por tres le daba un berrinche y se negaba a salir de la casa alegando que no tenía nada que ponerse, pese a que tenía más ropa en su maleta que Ginny en su armario. Vivía en Australia con Bill y por tanto ambos se habían hospedado en la madriguera.) La familia de Ginny pasó el resto de de la mañana intentando convencer a Fleur de que era la mujer más guapa del mundo. Mientras tanto, Ginny fue vistiéndose en silencio, sintiéndose peor que mal. Finalmente Fleur aceptó salir de la casa cuando el padre de Ginny, Arthur Weasley un hombre de carácter tranquilo, ya bien conocido, gritó a pleno pulmón para gran asombro de todos:

- ¡Fleur, hoy es el puñetero día de Ginny, tu ya tuviste el tuyo! ¡Y vas a ir a la boda y vas a pasarlo bien, y cuando Ginny baje por esa escalera le dirás lo guapa que está, y no quiero oírte quejar más en todo el día! ¡Oh de mi cuenta corre que Bill te pida el divorcio.

De modo que cuando Ginny bajó todos exclamaron embelesados, mientras Fleur, que parecía una niña de diez años que acababa de recibir una reprimenda, la miró con ojos empañados y labios temblorosos y dijo:

- Estás preciosa, Ginny.

Los diez subieron a la limosina: Ginny, sus padres, sus seis hermanos y Fleur, todos guardando un aterrado silencio durante el trayecto hasta la iglesia.

Aquella jornada era ya un vago recuerdo. Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con Harry, pues ambos eran reclamados sin tregua en direcciones distintas para saludar a la tía abuela Betty, surgida de no se sabía dónde, y a la que no había vuelto a ver desde su bautizo, y al tío Tobby de Alemania, a quien nadie había mencionado hasta la fecha, pero que de repente se había convertido en un miembro muy importante en la familia.

Desde luego, nadie la había prevenido de lo agotador que sería. Al final de la noche le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír para las fotografías y tenía los pies destrozados después de andar todo el día de aquí para allá calzada con unos ridículos zapatitos que no estaban hechos para caminar. Se moría de ganas de sentarse a la mesa grande que habían dispuesto para sus amigos más cercanos, quienes habían estado partiéndose el pecho de risa durante toda la velada, pasándolo en grande. En fin, al menos alguien había disfrutado del acontecimiento, pensó entonces. Ahora bien, en cuanto puso un pie en la suite nupcial con Harry, las preocupaciones del día se desvanecieron y todo quedó claro.

Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por el rostro de Ginny, que de pronto cayó en cuenta de que había vuelto a soñar despierta. Seguía sentada inmóvil en el sofá con el auricular del teléfono aún en la mano. Últimamente perdía a menudo la noción del tiempo y no sabía qué hora ni qué día era. Parecía como si vivirá fuera de su cuerpo, ajena a todo salvo al dolor de su corazón, de los huesos, de la cabeza. Estaba tan cansada… Las tripas le temblaron y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cuándo había comido por última vez. ¿Había sido ayer?

Fue hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies, envuelta en la bata de Harry y calzada con las zapatillas "Diva Disco" de color rosa, sus favoritas, las que Harry le había regalado la Navidad anterior. Ella era su Diva Disco, solía decirle, Siempre la primera en lanzarse a la pista, siempre la última en salir del club. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica ahora? Abrió la nevera y contempló los estantes vacíos, Sólo verduras y un yogur que levaba siglos caduco y apestaba. No había nada que comer. Agitó el cartón de leche con un amago de sonrisas. Vacío. Lo tercero en la lista…

En la navidad de hacía dos años Ginny había salido con Hermione a comprar un vestido para el baile anual que organizaba el Ministerio de Magia, para toda la comunidad mágica, al que solían asistir cada año. Ir de compras con Hermione siempre incluía peligro, y Ron y Harry habían bromeado sobre cómo tendrían que volver a sufrir una Navidad sin regalos por culpa de las alocadas compras de las chicas. Y no se equivocaron de mucho. Pobres maridos desatendidos, los llamaban siempre ellas.

Aquella Navidad Ginny gastó una cantidad vergonzosa de dinero en _Brown Thomas_ para adquirir el vestido blanco más bonito que había visto en la vida.

- Mierda, Hermione, esto dejará un agujero tremendo en mi bolsillo – dijo Ginny con aire de culpabilidad, mordiéndose el labio y acariciando la suave tela con la yema de los dedos.

- Bah, no te preocupes, deja que Harry lo arregle – repuso Hermione, y soltó una de sus típicas risas burlonas – Y deja de llamarme "mierda, Hermione", por favor. Cada vez que salimos de compras te diriges a mi así. Sé más cuidadosa o empezaré a ofenderme. Compra el maldito vestido, Ginny. Al fin y al cabo estamos en Navidad, es la época de los regalos y la generosidad.

- Por Merlín, mira que mala eres, Hermione. No volveré a ir de compras contigo. Esto equivale a la mitad de mi paga mensual. ¿Qué voy a hacer el resto del mes?

- Vamos a ver, Ginny. ¿Qué prefieres?, ¿comer o estar fabulosa?

¿Acaso era preciso pensarlo dos veces?

- Me lo quedo – dijo Ginny con entusiasmo a la dependienta

El vestido era muy escotado, por lo que mostraba perfectamente el pecho menudo pero bien formado de Ginny, y tenía un corte hasta el muslo que resaltaba sus piernas esbeltas. Harry no había podido quitarle el ojo de encima. Aunque no fue por lo guapa que estaba, sino porque no acertaba a comprender cómo diablos era posible que aquel pedazo de de tela minúsculo pudiera ser tan caro. Una vez más en el baile, la señorita Diva Disco se excedió en el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas y consiguió destrozar su vestido, derramando una copa de _ron de grosella_ en la parte delantera. Ginny intentó sin éxito contener el llanto mientras los hombres de la mesa informaban a sus parejas, arrastrando las palabras, de que el número cincuenta y cuatro de la lista prohibía beber _ron de grosella_ si se llevaba un vestido blanco. Entonces decidieron que la leche era la bebida preferida, puesto que no resultaría visible si se derramaba sobre un vestido caro de color blanco.

Poco después, cuando Harry volcó su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, haciendo que chorrera por el borde de la mesa hasta el regazo de Ginny, ésta anunció llorosa pero muy seria a la mesa (y a algunas mesas vecinas):

- Regla cincuenta y cinco de la lista: nunca jamás compres un vestido caro de color blanco.

Y así se acordó, y Hermione despertó de su coma en algún lugar de debajo de la mesa para aplaudir a la moción y ofrecer apoyo moral. Hicieron un brindis (después de que el desconcertado camarero les hubiera servido una bandeja llena de vasos de leche) por Ginny y su sabía aportación a la lista.

- Siento lo de tu vestido caro color blanco, Ginny – había dicho Ron hipando antes de llegar a la chimenea y llevarse a Hermione a rastras hacia su casa.

¿Era posible que Harry hubiese cumplido con su palabra, escribiendo una lista para ella antes de morir? Ginny había pasado a su lado cada minuto de cada día hasta que falleció, y ni él la mencionó nunca ni ella había visto indicios de que la hubiese escrito. _No, Ginny, cálmate y no seas estúpida._ Deseaba tan ardientemente que volviera que estaba imaginando toda clase de locuras.

Harry no habría hecho algo semejante ¿O sí?

***.*.***

**Hola, primero que nada quiero agradecer a NeniLu Jny y 3v4ns, quienes amablemente me enviaron un Review alentándome a seguir con la historia, por eso decidí actualizar rápido.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Dudas, comentarios, háganmelo saber.**

**Grez Ian.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Historia basada en el libro **_**Posdata te amo.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**3.**

**

* * *

**

Ginny caminaba por un prado repleto de amapolas, las flores favoritas de Harry. Soplaba una amable brisa que hacía que los pétalos sedosos le hicieran cosquillas en la punta de los dedos mientras avanzaba entre los altos tallos de intenso y brillante verde. Notaba el terreno blando y acolchado bajo sus pies descalzos y sentía el cuerpo tan liviano que casi le parecía estar flotando justo por encima de la superficie de tierra esponjosa. Alrededor los pájaros entonaban melodías alegres mientras atendían sus quehaceres. El Sol brillaba con tal intensidad en el cielo despejado que tenía que protegerse los ojos, y con cada ráfaga de viento que le acaricia el rostro el dulce aroma de las amapolas le llenaban la nariz. Era tan… feliz, tan libre. Una sensación que le resultaba del todo ajena últimamente.

De pronto el cielo oscureció cuando el Sol caribeño se escondió tras una enorme nube gris. La brisa arreció y enfrió el aire. Los pétalos de las amapolas corrían alocadamente llevados por el viento, dificultando la visibilidad.

El suelo acolchonado se convirtió en un lecho de afiladas piedras que le arañaban los pies a cada paso. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y estaban posados en las ramas mirándolo todo. Algo iba mal y tuvo miedo. Delante de ella, a cierta distancia, una piedra gris se erguía visible en medio de la hierba alta. Quería correr de regreso al hermoso lecho de flores, pero necesitaba averiguar qué había allí delante.

Cuando estuvo más cerca oyó unos golpes: _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_ Apretó el paso y acabó corriendo sobre las piedras, entre la hierba de afilados tallos que le arañaban los brazos y piernas. Cayó de rodillas delante de la losa gris y soltó un alarido de dolor al descubrir lo que era: la tumba de Harry. _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! _¡Estaba intentando salir! ¡Estaba llamándola, oía su voz!

Ginny despertó del sueño y oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Déjame entrar, por favor!

Confusa y medio dormida, fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a Hermione en un estado frenético.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Llevo siglos llamado a la puerta!

Ginny echó un vistazo al exterior, aún adormilada. Brillaba el sol y hacía un poco de frío, debía de ser por la mañana, muy temprano.

- Bueno, ¿no vas a dejarme entrar?

- Sí claro, Hermione. Perdona Me había quedado dormida en el sofá.

- ¡Merlín! Tienes un aspecto horrible, Gin.

Hermione examinó su semblante antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Vaya, gracias – dijo Ginny, que puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para cerrar la puerta.

Hermione no era de las que se andaba con rodeos, pero por eso la quería tanto, por su sinceridad. Aunque ése era también el motivo por el que no había ido a verla desde hacía más de un mes. No quería oír la verdad. No quería que le dijera que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida; sólo quería… En realidad no sabía lo que quería. Era feliz sintiéndose desdichada. Le parecía lo más apropiado.

- Merlín, aquí falta el aire. ¿Cuánto hace que no abres una ventana?

Hermione recorrió osadamente la casa, abriendo ventanas y recogiendo tazas y platos vacíos. Los llevó a la cocina, los metió en el fregadero y se dispuso a lavarlos.

- Oh, no tienes por qué hacerlo, Hermione – protestó Ginny débilmente – lo haré yo…

- ¿Cuándo? ¿El año que viene? No quiero que vivas miserablemente mientras el resto de nosotros finge no darse cuenta. ¿Por qué no vas arriba y te das una buena ducha? Cuando bajes, tomaremos una taza de té.

Una ducha. ¿Cuándo se había siquiera lavado la cara por última vez? Hermione tenía razón, debía de presentar un aspecto lamentable con el pelo grasiento, con orzuela presente y la bata sucia. La bata de Harry. Aunque eso era algo que no tenía la menor intención de lavar. Quería conservarlo exactamente tal como él lo había dejado. Por desgracia, su olor estaba empezando a disiparse, dando paso al inconfundible hedor de su propia piel.

- De acuerdo, pero no hay leche – le advirtió Ginny – No he ido a…

De pronto se sintió avergonzada ante lo mucho que había descuidado la casa y así misma. De ningún modo iba a permitir que su amiga mirara dentro de la nevera o, de lo contrario, ésta la pondría en un serio aprieto.

- ¡Me eh adelantado! – entonó Hermione, alzando una bolsa que Ginny no había visto al recibirla – No te preocupes, ya me eh encargado de eso. Al parecer, llevas semanas sin comer.

- Gracias, Hermione. – Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas le asomaron a los ojos. Su amiga se estaba portando demasiado bien con ella.

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Hoy nada de lágrimas! Sólo buena plática, risas y felicidad, querida amiga. Y ahora, a la ducha. ¡Vamos, date prisa!

* * *

Ginny se sentía casi un ser humano vivo cuando volvió a bajar. Se había puesto un conjunto deportivo azul y su larga melena rojo fuego (un tanto descolorida) suelta sobre los hombros. Todas las ventanas de abajo estaban abiertas de par en par y la brisa fresca le despejó la mente. Fue como desprenderse de sus malos pensamientos y temores. Rió al contemplar la posibilidad de que, a fin de cuentas, su madre tuviera razón. Cuando por fin salió del trance, Ginny se quedó atónita al ver cómo estaba la casa. No podía haber pasado más de media hora, pero Hermione había ordenado y limpiado, había pasado la aspiradora y esponjado los cojines, los suelos estaban fregados y todas las habitaciones olían a ambientador. Oyó ruidos en la cocina, donde encontró a Hermione sacando brillo a los quemadores. Los mostradores estaban relucientes, los grifos plateados y el escurridero del fregadero resplandecían.

- ¡Hermione, eres un ángel! ¡Es increíble que hayas hecho todo esto! ¡Y en tan poco tiempo!

- Pero si has estado arriba más de una hora. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías ido por la coladera. Lo cual no sería de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta lo flaca que estás. – Miró a Ginny de arriba abajo.

¿Una hora? Una vez más las ensoñaciones de Ginny se habían apoderado de su mente.

- En fin, he comprado un poco de fruta y verdura, hay queso y yogures y también leche, por supuesto. No sé dónde guardas la pasta y la comida envasada, de modo que las eh dejado ahí encima. Ah, y he metido unos cuantos platos precocinados en el congelador. No tienes más que calentaros en el microondas. Con todo esto puedes arreglarte las una temporadita, aunque a juzgar por tu aspecto te durará al menos un año. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido?

Ginny se miró el cuerpo. La pantalonera le hacía bolsas en el trasero y, aunque se había anudado el cordón de la cintura al máximo, le caía hasta las caderas.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había adelgazado. La voz de Hermione la hizo regresar de nuevo a la realidad.

- Hay una tarta de Melaza que puedes tomar con el té. Tu favorita.

Aquello fue demasiado para Ginny. La tarta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Oh, Hermione – susurró – muchas gracias. Has sido muy buena conmigo mientras que yo me eh portado como la peor de las amigas – se sentó a la mesa y cogió la mano de Hermione - no sé qué haría sin ti.

Hermione se sentó frente a ella en silencio, dejándola continuar. Eso era lo que más había horrorizado a Ginny, venirse abajo delante de la gente en cualquier momento. Pero no se sentía avergonzada. Hermione se limitaba a beber sorbos de té y sostenerle la mano como si fuese lo más normal. Finalmente las lágrimas dejaron de brotar.

- Gracias.

- Soy tu mejor amiga, Gin. Si no te ayudo yo, ¿quién va a hacerlo? – dijo Hermione, estrechándole la mano y esbozando una sonrisa alentadora.

- Supongo que debería valerme por mí misma- aventuró Ginny.

- ¡Bah! – Espetó Hermione, restándole importancia con un ademán – lo harás cuando estés preparada. No hagas caso a la gente que te diga que deberías volver a la normalidad en un par de meses. Además, llorar la pérdida que has sufrido forma parte del proceso de recuperación.

Siempre decía lo más apropiado en cada momento.

- Sí, bueno, pero, sea como fuere, llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Ya he llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar – dijo Ginny.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Replicó Hermione, con una mueca de disgusto – Sólo hace dos meses que enterraste a tu marido.

- ¡Oh, basta! La gente no parará de decirme cosas por el estilo, ¿verdad?

- Probablemente, pero que les jodan. Hay peores pecados en el mundo que aprender a ser feliz de nuevo.

- Supongo que tienes razón – concedió Ginny.

- Prométeme que comerás – ordenó Hermione.

- Lo prometo.

…

- Gracias por venir a verme, Hermione. De verdad que eh disfrutado con la charla – dijo Ginny, abrazando agradecida a su amiga, que había pedido el día libre en el trabajo para hacerle compañía - Ya me siento mucho mejor.

- Como ves, te conviene estar con gente, Gin. Los amigos y la familia podemos ayudarte. Bueno, en realidad, pensándolo dos veces, quizá tu familia no pueda – bromeó Hermione – pero al menos el resto de nosotros sí.

- Sí, lo sé, ahora me doy cuenta. Es sólo que creía que sabría manejar la situación por mí misma, y está claro que no es así.

- Prométeme que irás a verme. O al menos que saldrás de casa de vez en cuando.

- Prometido – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco – estás empezando a parecerte a mi madre.

- Bueno, todos estamos pendientes de ti. En fin, hasta pronto – dijo Hermione, y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡Y come! – insistió picándole las costillas.

Ginny se despidió de Hermione con la mano cuando desapareció por la chimenea. Era casi de noche. Habían pasado todo el día riendo y bromeando sobre los viejos tiempos, luego llorando, para más tarde volver a reír y al cabo llorar otra vez. La visita de Hermione también le sirvió para ver las cosas de forma más objetiva. Ginny ni siquiera había reparado que Hermione y Ron habían perdido a su mejor amigo, que sus padres habían perdido a su yerno y Sirius a su ahijado, el único familiar que le quedaba en el mundo. Había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en sí misma. No obstante, le había sentado muy bien volver a sentirse entre los vivos en lugar de andar triste y desanimada entre los fantasmas de su pasado. Mañana sería un nuevo día, estaba dispuesta a iniciarlo yendo a recoger el sobre que le guardaba su madre.

* * *

**n/a.**

**Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que se han pasado a leer la historia, espero no defraudar a nadie.**

**Tuve que revivir a Sirius Black, puesto que tomara un papel importante más a futuro en esta historia. Y sería demasiado si reviviera a James y Lily Potter. Puesto que por ellos Harry tomo personal lo de Voldemort.**

**Este capítulo puede llegar a ser un poco aburrido, y no habla de la lista, pero créanme es importante para que Ginny se sienta apoyada y vuelva a vivir de nuevo. Si alguno de ustedes estuviera en su lugar ¿Qué haría? **

**Ya por último pero no menos importante quiero agradecer a…**

** & aniram sea**

… **por dejarme comentarios alentadores. **

**Y a mi mejor amiga ****Kasscanueces** **quien es la que lee primero que nadie y me ayuda a las correcciones, ella está escribiendo un Draco/Ginny "Después de todo" por si gustan pasar a leerlo. (6515005)**

**De nuevo muchas gracias. Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario, críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.**

**Grez Ian.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Historia basada en el libro **_**Posdata te amo.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**4.**

* * *

La mañana del viernes comenzó con buen pie, levantándose temprano. No obstante, aunque se había metido en la cama llena de optimismo y entusiasmada con las perspectivas que le aguardaban, el miedo la asaltó de nuevo ante la cruda realidad de lo difícil que le resultaría mantener la entereza a cada instante. Una vez más, despertó en una cama vacía dentro de una casa silenciosa, si bien se produjo un pequeño avance. Por primera vez desde hacía más de dos meses se había despertado sin la ayuda de una llamada telefónica. Amoldó su mente, tal como hacía cada mañana, al hecho de que los sueños de Harry y ella juntos que habían vivido en su cabeza durante las últimas diez horas no eran más que eso: sueños.

Se duchó y se vistió con ropa cómoda, echando mano de sus jeans favoritos, zapatillas de piso y una camiseta rosa claro. Hermione tenía toda la razón en cuanto a lo del peso, pues los jeans, que solían irle ajustados, sólo se mantenían en su sitio con la ayuda de un cinturón. Dedicó una mueca a su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba fea. Tenía ojeras, los labios agrietados y el pelo hecho un desastre Lo primero que debía hacer era ir a su peluquería y rezar para que pudieran atenderla.

- ¡Merlín, Ginny! – Exclamó Axel, su peluquero, al verla – Pero ¿Has visto cómo estás? ¡Por favor, abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¿Llevo a una mujer en estado crítico! – Le guiño un ojo y comenzó a apartar gente de su camino. Luego le ofreció una silla y la obligó a sentarse.

- Gracias, Axel. Ahora si me siento atractiva – murmuro Ginny, procurando ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

- Pues deberías porque estás hecha un lío. Cindy, prepárame la mezcla de costumbre; Dave, trae el papel de aluminio; Tania, necesito mi bolsita mágica, que está arriba. ¡Ah, y dile a Jesse que se vaya olvidando de almorzar porque cogerá a mi clienta de las doce!

Axel fue dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro sin dejar de agitar los brazos desaforadamente, como si se dispusiera a efectuar una operación quirúrgica de urgencia. Y es que quizá fuera así.

- Oh, lo siento, Axel, no pretendía estropearte el día – se excusó Ginny.

- No me vengas con ésas, encanto. De no ser así, ¿por qué habrías de presentarte aquí de repente un viernes a la hora del almuerzo sin tener una cita? ¿Para contribuir a la paz mundial?

Ginny se mordió el labio con aire de culpabilidad.

- En fin, te aseguro que no lo haría por nadie más que por ti, cariño.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo la has pasado?

Axel apoyó su pequeño trasero en el mostrador de delante de Ginny. Tenía cincuenta años cumplidos y, no obstante, presentaba una piel tan perfecta y, el pelo tan bien cortado que nadie le hubiese echado más de treinta y cinco. Sus cabellos de color miel realzaban la tersura de su tez, y siempre vestía de forma impecable. Su mera presencia bastaba para que cualquier mujer se sintiera horrenda.

- Fatal – admitió Ginny.

- Si. Eso se te nota.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, al menos para cuando salgas de aquí habrás resuelto una cosa. Yo me dedico al pelo, no al corazón.

Ginny sonrió agradecida por su peculiar manera de demostrar que la entendía.

- Pero el hechizo más grande de Merlín, Ginny, cuando has entrado por esa puerta ¿te has fijado en si se ponía "se hacen milagros" o "se hacen cortes de pelo" en el rótulo de la entrada? Tendrías que haber visto el aspecto que traía una mujer que ha venido esta mañana. Una anciana vestida de jovencita. Le faltaba poco para cumplir los sesenta, diría yo. Y va y me pasa una revista con Angelina Jolie en la portada "Quiero tener este aspecto", me dice muy decidida.

Ginny rió con la imitación. Axel gesticulaba con la cara y las manos al mismo tiempo.

- "¡Merlín!", le digo yo, "soy peluquero, no cirujano plástico. Lo único que se me ocurre para que tenga este aspecto es que recorte la foto y se la grape en la cabeza".

- ¡No! ¡Axel! ¡No le habrás dicho eso!

La sorpresa dejó a Ginny atónita.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! Esa mujer necesitaba que alguien le abriera los ojos. ¿Acaso no le he hecho un favor? Ha entrado pavoneándose como una adolescente. ¡Era para verla!

- ¿Y qué te ah contestado ella?

Ginny lloraba de risa y se enjuagó las lágrimas. Hacía meses que no reía así.

- He ido pasando las páginas de la revista hasta que he dado con una foto maravillosa de Julie Andrews. Le eh dicho que esa imagen era ideal para ella y me ha parecido que se quedaba bastante contenta con eso.

- ¡Axel, lo más probable es que estuviera demasiado aterrada para decirte que la encontraba vieja y pasada de moda!

- Bah, y qué más da. Amigas no me faltan.

- Pues no sé por qué será – bromeó Ginny.

- No te muevas – ordenó Axel. De repente se había puesto muy serio y apretaba los labios con gesto de concentración mientras separaba el pelo de Ginny preparándolo para aplicarle el tratamiento. Aquello bastó para que ella no parara de reír.

- Oh, vamos Ginny – dijo Axel, exasperado.

- No puedo evitarlo, Axel. ¡Tú has empezado y ahora no puedo parar!

Axel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la observó con aire divertido.

-Siempre eh pensado que estabas como una campanilla. No sé por qué nadie me escucha nunca.

Ginny rió con más ganas aún.

- Oh, lo siento, Axel. No sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo dejar de reír.

A Ginny ya le dolía la barriga de tanto reír y era consciente de las miradas curiosas que estaba atrayendo hacia sí, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era como si todo lo que no había reído durante los últimos dos meses le saliera de golpe.

Axel dejó de trabajar y volvió a situarse entre Ginny y el espejo, apoyándose en el mostrador para mirarla.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, Ginny, Ríe todo lo que quieras, dicen que la risa es buena para el corazón.

- Oh, es que hacía siglos que no me reía así – contestó Ginny con una risilla nerviosa.

- Bueno , supongo que no has tenido mucho de lo que reírte – dijo Axel, sonriendo con tristeza él también quería a Harry. Cada vez que coincidían se burlaban el uno del otro, pero ambos sabían que bromeaban y en el fondo se tenían mucho aprecio. Axel apartó tales pensamientos, despeino juguetonamente a Ginny y le dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza – Pronto estarás bien, Ginny Potter – le aseguró.

- Gracias, Axel – dijo Ginny serenándose, conmovida por su preocupación. Axel reanudó el trabajo, adoptando de nuevo su divertida mueca de concentración. Ginny volvió a reír.

-Vale, ahora ríete, Ginny, pero espera a que sin querer te deje la cabeza a rayas. Ya veremos quién es el que ríe entonces.

- ¿Cómo está Jamie? – preguntó Ginny, deseosa de cambiar de tema para no tener que avergonzarse de nuevo.

- Me abandonó – dijo Axel, pisando agresivamente la palanca elevadora del sillón. Ginny comenzó a ascender mientras Axel la zarandebaa de mala manera.

-Va..ya, Le…o, looo siiien…to muuuu…cho. Cooooon la bueee…na pareee…ja que haciii…an.

Axel dejó la palanca e hizo una pausa.

- Sí, bueno, pues ahora ya no hacemos tan bueee…na pareee…ja, señorita. Me parece que sale con otro. Muy bien. Voy a ponerte dos tonos más rojos, para que regrese tu brillo natural. De lo contrario te quedará de ese color tan ordinario que está reservado sólo para las prostitutas.

- Oye, Axel, de verdad que lo siento. Si tiene cerebro se dará cuenta de lo que está perdiendo.

- Creo que no lo tiene. Rompimos hace dos meses y todavía no se ah dado cuenta. O quizá lo tenga y esté encantado de la vida. Estoy harto, no quiero saber nada más de ningún hombre. He decidido volverme hetero.

- Vamos, Axel. Eso es la estupidez más grande que eh oído en mi vida…

* * *

Ginny salió del salón de belleza saltando de alegría. Sin la presencia de Harry a su lado, algunos hombres la siguieron con la mirada, lo cual le resultaba extraño e incómodo, de modo que apretó el paso hasta alcanzar la seguridad que le daban las chimeneas situadas en la plazuela enfrente del local de Axel, y se preparó para la visita a la madriguera. De momento el día había ido bien. Había sido un acierto ir a ver a Axel. A pesar de su desengaño amoroso se había esforzado por hacerla reír. Tomó buena nota de ello.

Echó los polvos flú murmurando "la madriguera". Para gran sorpresa de su madre, Ginny le había llamado a primera hora de la mañana para saber si podía ir a visitarlos. Ahora eran las tres y medía, y Ginny permanecía parada en la chimenea presa del nerviosismo. Aparte de las visitas que sus padres le habían hecho a lo largo de los últimos dos meses, apenas había dedicado tiempo a su familia. No quería ser el centro de atención, no quería ser el blanco incesante de preguntas impertinentes sobre cómo se sentía y qué planes tenía. No obstante, ya iba siendo hora de aparcar ese temor. Ellos eran su familia.

Al parecer no había nadie dentro de la casa, así que decidió salir y buscar a los alrededores, contemplando el enorme lago que se extendía frente a ella, los enormes árboles que rodeaban la casa dándole un aspecto protector, y el granero donde tantas veces había jugado con sus hermanos de pequeña, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar los inolvidables momentos que había pasado ahí, recordó los veranos y navidades que Harry y Hermione pasaban junto con ella y el resto de su familia, recordó el beso que le dio a Harry un momento antes de la boda de su hermano Bill. Como después se habían separado y ella había sufrido colosalmente, pero el dolor que sintió en ese momento no se comparaba en absoluto con el que sentía ahora. Pero se acercaba mucho.

- ¡Ginny, cariño! – dijo su madre, sacando a Ginny de sus recuerdos. Tenía aquella encantadora expresión de bienvenida que hacía que Ginny tuviera ganas de besarla cada vez que la veía.

- Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo va todo? – dijo Ginny mientras seguía a su madre al interior de la casa, junto a su madre se sintió reconfortada. Pero la casa estaba extrañamente vacía. - ¿Estás sola?

- Si, tu padre ah salido con Fred a comprar pintura para su habitación.

- No, me digas que tú y papá siguen pagando sus gastos…

- Bueno, tu padre puede que sí, pero desde luego que yo no. Ahora trabaja por las noches, de modo que al menos tiene dinero para sus gastos personales, aunque no contribuye con un solo knut en los gastos de la casa.

Desde que George se había casado con Angelina, Fred se había desatendido de la tienda de bromas haciendo que esta quedara en quiebra, causando así una gran discusión con George, y actualmente estaban muy distanciados. Fred había regresado a casa de sus padres.

Como todos sus hermanos ya estaban casados, sus padres por temor a sentirse solos, se dedicaban completamente a consentirlo, aunque su madre lo negara, para no mostrar preferencia ante ninguno de sus hijos. Ahora Fred estaba estudiando producción cinematográfica, una de sus nuevas y descabelladas ideas, por lo que siempre llevaba una cámara de vídeo en la mano.

- ¿Qué empleo tiene ahora?

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco.

- Se ah incorporado a un grupo de música. The Orgasmic Fish, creo que se hacen llamar, o algo por el estilo. Estoy hasta la coronilla de oírle hablar de eso, Ginny. Como vuelve a contarme una vez más quién ah acudido al último concierto y ah prometido ficharlos y los famosos que van a ser, me volveré loca.

- Ay pobre Fred. No te preocupes, tarde o temprano encontrará algo.

- Ya lo sé, y es curioso, porque de todos ustedes, mis queridos hijos, es el que menos me preocupa. Ya encontrará su camino.

Se llevaron los tazones al salón y se acomodaron junto a la ventana, que daba vista al lago.

- Tienes muy buen aspecto, cariño, me encanta cómo llevas el pelo. ¿Crees que Axel se dignaría a cortármelo a mí o ya soy demasiado vieja para formar parte de su clientela?

- Bueno, mientras no le pidas que te haga un corte al estilo Angelina Jolie, no creo que tenga inconveniente.

Ginny le contó la anécdota de la mujer en el salón de belleza y ambas se echaron a reír.

- En fin, lo último que quiero es parecerme a Julie Andrews, es muy corto para mi gusto, así que me mantendré alejada de él.

- Quizá sea lo más sensato – convino Ginny.

- ¿Ha habido suerte en cuanto al trabajo? – preguntó su madre como de pasada, aunque Ginny percibió que se moría por saberlo.

- No, todavía no, mamá. A decir verdad, ni siquiera he comenzado a buscar. No tengo claro qué quiero hacer.

- Haces bien, hija – opinó su madre, asintiendo con la cabeza – tómate el tiempo que sea necesario para decidir qué te gustaría, de lo contrario acabarás aceptando con prisas un empleo que odiarás, tal como hiciste la última vez.

Ginny se sorprendió al oír esto. Aunque su familia siempre la había apoyado a lo largo de los años, se sintió abrumada y conmovida ante la generosidad de su amor.

El último empleo que Ginny había tenido había sido de secretaria de un mezquino inflexible en el Ministerio de Magia. Se había visto obligada a dejar el trabajo cuando el muy asqueroso fue incapaz de comprender que necesitaba ausentarse del despacho para atender a su marido agonizante. Ahora tenía que buscar uno nuevo. Un trabajo nuevo, por supuesto. Por el momento le parecía inimaginable ir a trabajar por las mañanas.

Mientras se relajaban, Ginny y su madre fueron conversando durante horas, hasta que por fin Ginny se armó de valor y preguntó por el sobre.

- Oh, por supuesto, cariño, lo había olvidado por completo. Confío en que no sea nada importante, lleva aquí un montón de tiempo.

- No tardaré en averiguarlo – dijo Ginny más para sí misma.

* * *

Sentada en el montículo de hierba desde el que se asomaba el lago, que tenía un color dorado por el atardecer, Ginny estuvo un rato observando el sobre cerrado. Su madre no lo había descrito muy bien, pues en realidad no se trataba de un sobre sino de un grueso paquete marrón. La dirección figuraba mecanografiada en una etiqueta, por lo que era imposible saber quién la había escrito. Y encima de la dirección había dos palabras escritas en negrita: **LA LISTA.**

Se le revolvió el estómago. Si no era de Harry, Ginny finalmente debería aceptar el hecho de que se había ido, que había desaparecido de su vida por completo, y tendría que comenzar a pensar en existir sin él. Si era de él, se vería enfrentada al mismo futuro, pero al menos podría agarrarse a un recuerdo reciente. Un recuerdo que tendría que durarle toda una vida.

Con dedos temblorosos desgarró el precinto del paquete. Lo puso boca abajo y lo sacudió para vaciarlo. Cayeron diez sobres diminutos, de los que suelen encontrarse en un ramo de flores, cada cual con el nombre de un mes escrito en el anverso. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció la letra que llenaba la hoja suelta que acompañaba a los sobres.

Era la letra de Harry.

* * *

**n/a.**

**Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que se han pasado a leer la historia, espero no defraudar a nadie.**

**También reviví a Fred para que la historia estuviera más completa.**

**Me eh propuesto un reto personal, que es subir un capítulo y/o historia diaria. Espero su apoyo.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y dedicarle un poco de tiempo, cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Historia basada en el libro **_**Posdata te amo.**_

* * *

**5.**

* * *

Ginny contuvo el aliento y, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y el corazón palpitante, leyó la carta manuscrita, sabiendo que la persona que se había sentado a redactarla nunca podría volver a hacerlo. Acarició las palabras con la yema de los dedos, consciente que la última persona que había tocado la hoja de papel era él.

_Querida Ginny:_

_No sé dónde estarás ni en qué momento exacto vas a leer esto. Sólo espero que mi carta te haya encontrado sana y salva. No hace mucho me susurraste que no podrías seguir adelante sola, y quiero decirte que sí puedes, Ginny.  
Eres fuerte y valiente, podrás superar este trance. Hemos compartido algunos momentos preciosos y has hecho que mi vida… Has sido mi vida.  
No tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme. Pero yo sólo soy un capítulo de tu vida, y habrá muchos más. Conserva nuestros maravillosos recuerdos, pero, por favor, no tengas miedo a crear otros distintos.  
Gracias por hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa. Por todo, te quedo eternamente agradecido.  
Quiero que sepas que siempre que me necesites estaré contigo.  
Te querré siempre.  
Tu marido y mejor amigo._

_Posdata: te prometí una lista, de modo que aquí la tienes. Los sobres adjuntos deben abrirse exactamente cuando corresponda y deben ser obedecidos. Y recuerda, te estaré vigilando, así que sabré…_

Ginny se vino abajo, abatida, por la tristeza. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada, pues en cierto modo Harry seguiría a su lado durante un poco más de tiempo. Fue pasando los pequeños sobres blancos y ordenándolos por meses. Ahora se encontraba en el de abril. Se había saltado el de marzo, y decidió abrir el primero. Dentro había una tarjeta escrita con letra de Harry. Decía así:

_¡Ahórrate los golpes y compra una lámpara para la mesita de noche!  
Posdata: te amo._

¡El llanto se convirtió en risa al constatar que Harry había vuelto!  
Leyó y releyó la carta una y otra vez, como si intentara hacerle regresar de nuevo a su vida. Finalmente, cuando las lágrimas ya no le dejaron ver las palabras, contempló el lago. El lago siempre le había resultado muy relajante, desde pequeña corría hasta llegar al árbol más alto, treparlo y echarse un clavado, como traviesa que era. Cuando se disgustaba por lo que fuera y necesitaba pensar, lo repetía sin dudar. Nadar era una actividad sumamente relajante para Ginny. Sus padres sabían que si la echaban de menos en casa la encontrarían nadando en el lago.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, respirando al compás del suave murmullo de las hojas. Pensó como solía tenderse al lado de Harry en sus últimos días para escuchar el sonido de su respiración. Le aterrorizaba apartarse de él para ir a abrir la puerta, prepararle algo de comida o ir al cuarto de baño, por si decidía abandonarla justo en ese momento. Al regresar junto a la cama, se sentaba inmóvil guardando un aterrado silencio mientras aguzaba el oído. Hasta que le pía respirar y observaba su pecho para ver si se movía.

Pero él siempre se las arreglaba para seguir adelante. Su fuerza y su determinación para seguir viviendo habían desconcertado a los medimagos; Harry no estuvo dispuesto a dejarse vencer sin presentar batalla. Conservó el buen humor hasta el final. Estaba muy débil y hablaba en voz muy baja, pero Ginny aprendió a descifrar su nuevo lenguaje tal como lo hace una madre con los balbuceos de un hijo que está aprendiendo a hablar. Reían juntos hasta bien entrada la noche, y otras veces se abrazaban y lloraban. Ginny aguantó ante él en todo momento, pues su nuevo trabajo pasó a ser el de estar siempre a su lado siempre que la necesitara. Ahora comprendía que en realidad le había necesitado más que él a ella. Había necesitado que la necesitara para no tener la sensación de estar cruzada de brazos, absolutamente inútil

El 2 de febrero, a las cuatro de la madrugada, Ginny apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry y le sonrió alentadoramente mientras éste exhalaba el último suspiro y cerraba los ojos. No quiso que tuviera miedo, ni que sintiera que ella estaba asustada, ya que en aquel momento no era así. Más bien sentía alivio, alivio por ver que dejaba de sufrir y por haber estado allí con él para ser testigo de la paz de su defunción. Se sintió aliviada por haberle conocido, por haberle amado y haber sido amada por él, y también porque la última osa que Harry vio en este mundo fue su rostro sonriéndole, alentándolo y asegurándole que hacia bien en dejarse llevar.

Los días siguientes permanecían borrosos en su memoria. Había estado ocupada con los preparativos del funeral, conociendo y recibiendo a parientes y viejos amigos del colegio a quienes no había visto desde la graduación. Si logró mostrarse tan firme y serena fue porque sentía que por fin podía pensar con claridad. Estaba agradecida de que aquellos meses de sufrimiento hubiesen llegado a su fin. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza sentir la rabia y la amargura que ahora sentía por la vida que le habían arrebatado. Ese sentimiento no llegó hasta que fue a recoger el certificado de defunción de su marido.

Y ese sentimiento hizo una entrada triunfal.

Mientras permanecía sentada en la atestada sala de espera del San Mungo, se preguntó por qué motivo a Harry le había tocado el turno cuando aún le quedaba tanto por vivir. Había derrotado a Voldemort, al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ¿por qué tenía que morir por una enfermedad _muggle_? ¿y no una maldición imperdonable? ¿por qué el destino se mofaba de esta manera de él?. Ocupaba un asiento entre una pareja de jóvenes y otra de ancianos. La imagen de lo que ella y Harry habían sido una vez y una visión del futuro que podrían haber tenido. Todo le pareció de lo más injusto. Se vio aplastada entre los hombros de su pasado y los de su futuro perdido, y se sintió asfixiada. Se dio cuenta de que no le correspondía estar allí.

Ninguno de sus amigos debía estar allí.  
Ninguno de sus parientes debía estar allí:  
De hecho, la mayoría de la población del mundo mágico no tenía que encontrarse en la posición en la que ella se encontraba ahora.  
No parecía justo.  
Porque no era justo.

Tras presentar la prueba oficial de la defunción de su marido al Banco Gringotts y a la compañía de seguros, como si el aspecto de su rostro y el encabezado "EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ HA MUERTO" del diario el Profeta circulando por todo el mundo mágico, no fuesen prueba suficiente, Ginny regresó a casa y, alejándose del resto del mundo, se encerró en su nido, que contenía cientos de recuerdos de la vida que antaño había tenido. La vida que tan feliz la había hecho. ¿Por qué le habían dado otra, pero mucho peor que la anterior?

Habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y no había salido de la casa hasta hoy. Menudo recibimiento le había esperado, pensó, mirando con una sonrisa los sobres. Harry había regresado.

* * *

Apenas capaz de contener su excitación, Ginny marcó furiosamente el número de Hermione con mano temblorosa. Tras llamar a varios números equivocados, trató de calmarse y concentrarse en marcar el número correcto.

- ¡Hermione! – Vociferó en cuanto descolgaron el auricular - ¡No imaginas qué ah ocurrido! ¡Oh, Merlín mío, no puedo creerlo!

- Oye, no… Soy Ron, pero te la paso ahora mismo.

Muy preocupado, Ron fue corriendo en busca de Hermione.

- ¿Qué, qué, qué? – dijo Hermione, jadeando y casi sin aliento - ¿Qué ah ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Si, estoy que saltó de felicidad!

Ginny soltó una risilla histérica, sin saber si reír o llorar, de repente olvidándose por completo de cómo construir una frase.

Ron observó a Hermione mientras ésta se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y, con expresión confusa, procuraba sacar algo en claro de las divagaciones de Ginny al otro lado de la línea. Era algo sobre la señora Weasley entregando a Ginny un sobre marrón con una lámpara de mesita de noche dentro. Lo cierto es que resultaba demasiado preocupante.

- ¡Basta! – exclamó Hermione, sobresaltando a Ginny y Ron – No entiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo, así que hazme el favor – dijo Hermione parsimoniosamente – de respirar hondo y volver a empezar desde el principio, a ser posible empleando palabras coherentes.

De repente oyó unos débiles sollozos en el auricular.

- Oh, Hermione – musitó Ginny con voz quebrada – me ah escrito una lista. Harry me ha escrito una lista.

Hermione se quedó atónita en la silla mientras procesaba esta información. Ron vio que su esposa abría y cerraba los ojos con asombro y cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, acercando la cabeza al teléfono para oír qué estaba pasando.

- Muy bien. Ginny, quiero que vengas aquí de inmediato pero di "Residencia Weasley-Granger" con sumo cuidado, no querrás terminar en otro lado – hizo otra pausa y apartó la cabeza de Ron como si fuera una mosca, para poder concentrarse en lo que acababa de oír – ¿Y eso son… buenas noticias?

Ron se levantó con aire ofendido y echó a caminar por la cocina, tratando de adivinar de qué estaban hablando su loca esposa y su querida hermana.

- Pues claro, Hermione – susurró Ginny – Claro que lo son.

- Muy bien, ven a verme y hablaremos.

- De acuerdo.

Hermione colgó el auricular y guardó silencio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Ron, incapaz de soportar que lo dejaran al margen de lo que a todo apuntaba era un acontecimiento importante.

- Oh, perdona, amor. Ginny viene hacia aquí. Creo que… dice que…

- ¿Qué? ¡Por Merlín y sus putas! ¿Le ah pasado algo a Ginny?

- No… bueno si. Dice que Harry le ah escrito una lista.

Ron la miró de hito en hito, examinó su rostro y trató de decidir si hablaba en serio. Los ojos castaños de Hermione le devolvieron una mirada de preocupación y comprendió que sí. Fue a sentarse a su lado y ambos guardaron silencio con la vista fija en la pared, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**n/a**

**me a quedado un poco corto el capítulo, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.**

**quiero agradecer a Kasscanueces & Aniram sea por dejar sus valiosas opiniones.**

**Cualquier comentario, pregunta, reclamación no duden en hacermelo saber.**

**Grez Ian.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Historia basada en el libro **_**Posdata te amo.**_

_**

* * *

**_**6.**

**

* * *

**

"Vaya" fue todo cuanto Ron y Hermione pudieron decir mientras los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, contemplando en silencio el contenido del paquete que Ginny había vaciado a modo de prueba. La conversación mantenida durante los últimos minutos había sido mínima, puesto que todos estaban tratando de averiguar cómo se sentían. Fue algo así:

- Pero ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para…?

- ¿Y cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que…? Bueno… Merlín.

- ¿Cuándo creen que…? En fin, supongo que pasó algunos ratos a solas…

Ginny y Hermione se limitaron a mirarse mientas Ron balbuceaba y tartamudeaba, tratando de establecer cuándo, dónde y cómo su amigo agonizante se las había arreglado para llevar a cabo aquella idea a solas sin que nadie lo supiese.

- Vaya –repitió finalmente, tras llegar a la conclusión de que en efecto Harry lo había llevado a cabo a solas.

- Sí – murmuro Ginny – Entonces, ¿Ninguno de ustedes dos tenía la menor idea?

- Bueno, no sé como lo verás Ginny, pero para mí está bastante claro que Ron fue el cerebro que planeó y organizó todo esto – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

- En fin, sea como fuere, cumplió con su palabra ¿no? – dijo Ron secamente y miró a las chicas con una tierna sonrisa.

- No cabe duda – susurró Ginny.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ginny? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo te hace sentir esta situación? Tiene que ser… extraño – dijo Hermione, obviamente preocupada.

- Estoy bien – contestó Ginny, meditándolo – En realidad- ¡creo que es lo mejor que podría haber sucedido en este momento! Aunque no deja de ser curioso que estemos tan asombrados si tenemos en cuenta lo mucho que hablamos sobre esta lista. Quiero decir que debería haberlo esperado.

- En parte sí, pero lo cierto es que nunca contamos con que ninguno de nosotros llegara a hacerlo – dijo Ron.

- Pero ¿Por qué no? – Inquirió Ginny – Para empezar, éste era el único sentido que tenía. Servir de apoyo a tus seres queridos cuando uno de nosotros se hubiese ido.

- Me parece que Harry fue el único que se lo tomó realmente en serio – terció Hermione.

- Hermione, Harry es el único que se ha ido, ¿Quién sabe cómo se lo habría tomado cualquier otro?

Se hizo silencio.

- Bien, estudiemos esto con más detalle, si les parece – propuso Ron, de repente disfrutando con el asunto - ¿Cuántos sobres hay?

- Hay…diez – contó Hermione, sumándose al espíritu de la nueva tarea.

- De acuerdo, ¿y qué meses tenemos aquí? – preguntó Ron.

Ginny fue ordenando el montón de sobres.

- Está el de marzo, que es el de la lámpara y que ya eh abierto, abril, mayo, junio, julio, agosto, septiembre, octubre, noviembre y diciembre.

- Eso significa un mensaje para cada uno de los meses que queda hasta terminar el año – dijo Hermione lentamente con aire reflexivo.

Los tres estaban pensando en lo mismo: Harry lo había planeado sabiendo que no viviría más allá de febrero. Todos reflexionaron un momento sobre aquello, hasta que finalmente Ginny miró a sus amigos radiante de felicidad.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que Harry hubiese preparado para ella, iba a ser interesante, y además ya había conseguido que volviera a sentirse una mujer casi normal. Mientras reía y escuchaba a Ron y Hermione especular acerca de lo que contendrían los demás sobres, fue como si él todavía estuviera con ellos.

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Ron muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ginny.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron.

- Ahora estamos en abril y todavía no has abierto el sobre correspondiente.

- ¡Oh, lo había olvidado! Oh, no. ¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora?

- Adelante – la alentó Hermione.

Ginny cogió el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente, Sólo quedaban ocho más por abrir después de aquél y quería atesorar cada instante antes de que se convirtiera en otro recuerdo. Sacó la tarjeta.

_Una Diva Disco siempre tiene que ir guapa, Ve a comprarte un vestido_

_ ¡Pues el mes que viene vas a necesitarlo!_

_Posdata: te amo…_

- ¡Oh si! – Entonaron Ron y Hermione con entusiasmo - ¡Se está poniendo enigmático!

* * *

**n/a**

**Primero que nada ¡Feliz Año nuevo! de verdad espero que se planteen metas, y logren cumplirlas todas por más descabelladas que parezcan. Como dicen, el que no arriesga no gana y el único riesgo que corres al tener es un sueño, es que se te pueda cumplir.**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa enorme, porque había prometido actualizar diariamente, pero no había previsto las últimas celebraciones de año y los preparativos para la cena. Así que estuve un tanto liada con eso y se me hizo imposible encontrar un momento para escribir. **

**Eh dejado este capítulo un tanto corto, pero muy interesante.**

**Prometo el siguiente será más largo y espero pueda actualizar hoy mismo.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por pasarse a leer en especial a:**

_**...Soluna16, Aniram sea & Kasskanueces...**_

**que se pasaron a dejar comentarios, ellos son los que me motivan a seguir con el fic y cumplir mi meta de actualizar a diario.**


End file.
